Butterflies
by JC HOYT
Summary: Another Jacob/Hannah morning after story.


**I don't own Crazy Stupid Love. Takes place the morning after Hannah spends the night with Jacob.**

Hannah was awakened by the sound of her cell phone ringing in the distance. She raised her head and looked around sleepily. She was initially confused about her surroundings, immediately recognizing that she wasn't in her own bedroom. Then it started coming back to her, Richard, all the alcohol, the hot guy...er Jacob. She felt a warm body next to hers and looked up to see Jacob looking back at her.

"Good morning sleepy head" he smiled. God he is hot she thought to herself, looking at his beautiful smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Was she falling for this guy? Odds were excellent that she was.

"Someone is desperately trying to get in touch with you" he said. "That's probably the fifth time its rung and I've lost count of the number of texts. You were out cold" he grinned, amused that she was able to sleep through the noise.

"Sorry, I should have turned it off" she sighed and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"Its a guy huh?" he grinned knowingly.

"What? No. Could be anyone" she said trying to play it off, not really wanting to talk about her disastrous evening with Richard.

"It's a guy" he repeated.

"Nobody knows where I am, people are probably worried. I am never this reckless. You could have been a serial killer who dismembered me for all I knew" she told him.

"Well I don't do my dismembering at home, it's messy work so you're safe" he grinned teasingly.

"I don't know about safe. You are dangerously sexy" she said huskily, climbing on top of him.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes. He held her close to his body and ran his hand through her hair. One of her hands was on his cheek, the other gripped his bare shoulder.

Her phone rang once again, interrupting them.

"Fuck! Seriously? Is the universe conspiring to keep me from getting some action?" she said, very annoyed.

"Answer it" he sighed.

She rolled off of him and out of the bed, stomping down the hall to retrieve her phone which had stopped ringing by then. She scrolled through seeing missed calls and texts from Richard, Liz and her mom.

Richard's text told her she had embarrassed him and she better have a good excuse for behaving that way. She rolled her eyes "Are you fucking kidding me? Jackass. What the hell was I thinking?" she muttered to herself.

She texted him back saying it was over and therefore she couldn't accept the job offer either but thanks anyway and have a nice life.

Liz's texts of course were all about wanting details of her night. She smiled and replied with a smiley face that it was still going on and she would call her later. She knew Liz would be thrilled. PG 13 my ass!

She called her mom back, her mom had known she thought Richard was going to propose so she wanted to get the news out there that it was over.

Jacob could hear her end of the conversation and tried unsuccessfully to will himself not to eavesdrop but his desire to know what was going on with her won by a landslide and he listened intently.

"It wasn't what I thought, it was just a job offer"

Pause.

"Yeah yeah no I am totally fine don't worry its good actually"

Pause.

"I'll tell you about it later I cant really talk right now"

Pause.

Giggle. "Yeah I will, love you too. Talk to you soon" she said ending the conversation.

Jacob pondered the love you part, hoping it was a family member or friend and not a boyfriend.

She reappeared in the doorway, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Everything okay?" he asked, trying to sound casual though he was dying to know.

"My mom" she said holding her phone up.

"That's nice" he said, knowing they had a close relationship because she had told him so last night during their hours of talking.

"Now people know I'm still alive I turned it off so no more interruptions" she smiled and climbed back into bed with him. She leaned in and kissed him. They kissed softly a few times but she could tell he was hesitant.

She pulled back and looked at him "What?" she asked.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, not wanting to take advantage of her if she was emotionally vulnerable.

"I leave the room for like 2 minutes what happened? Do you not want to anymore?" she asked.

"I absolutely want to" he said emphasizing absolutely. "I just want to make sure you do. It seems like there's a guy and I don't want to be a mistake you made" he said sincerely.

"Jacob, there's no guy" she said.

"So you just suddenly got the notion last night to track me down in the middle of a monsoon and come home with me?" he asked, unconvinced.

"You looked like a crazy person, sopping wet and yelling at me across a room full of people" he teased.

"Hey" she said shoving him playfully.

"Okay truth, there was a guy until about 10 minutes before I showed up looking for you but not anymore, it is 100 percent over and I am fine, not at all heartbroken or an emotional mess and I want to do this" she assured him.

He stared at her. "I lied when I said I didn't find you attractive" she smiled slyly.

"I knew it!" he cheered, raising his fist in the air triumphantly.

She laughed heartily. He climbed on top of her. She let his waist fall between her legs so that he could lay flat on top of her. He support himself with his arms so he wasn't crushing her with his weight. She ran her hands down his back, caressing his smooth skin.

She stared into his eyes. "Is this going to be a one time thing? I mean I know that was kind of the deal" she said nervously.

"Only if you want it to be" he told her, gazing at her lovingly. "Its not on my end"

She smiled happily and felt the butterflies take flight again.


End file.
